


Post factum

by JayLeeStory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: © JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Беты: skaerman, Self-mad





	Post factum

Когда я встретил его в баре недели две назад – думал, галлюцинация.  
– Хей, Дэн! Дэн Саймонс, кого я вижу, дружище! Сколько лет прошло? Пятнадцать? Или больше?  
Дэн поправил криво сидящие на носу очки, потеребил рукав старого свитера цвета мышиного помета, взлохматил давно немытую шевелюру и улыбнулся.  
– Двадцать, Пол. На той неделе было бы.  
– С ума сойти, – сказал я, влез на табурет справа от него и облокотился на стойку. – Где ж ты пропадал?  
И тут взор его загорелся священным огнем, и он мне в красках описал, чем занимался все это время.  
– Пол! – шептал он яростно, хватая меня за руки. – Теперь нам больше не нужно бояться, понимаешь? Я знаю, как их уничтожить, всех до единого. Мы можем победить!  
И я, пытаясь осторожно отцепить его пальцы от своего пиджака, с какой-то неловкостью вспоминал, что да – двадцать лет назад, когда пришельцы только появились, даже мысли иной не возникало, кроме как извести их всех. Я тогда был сопливым пацаном, как и Дэн, кстати, – наверное, лет по пятнадцать нам было, или того меньше. Все боялись чужих до дрожи. Международные конфликты, политическая грызня – все было забыто перед лицом общего врага.  
Теперь я припоминаю: примерно тогда я и потерял Дэна из виду. Он был сиротой, жил с престарелой бабушкой, и во всеобщем бардаке никто не стал выяснять, почему он перестал ходить в школу. Ха! Школу саму чуть не закрыли, да и не только нашу.  
Потом кто-то пустил слух, что чужие жрут людей по ночам. Отыскались и друзья друзей, которые «все видели своими глазами». Люди пропадали, факт. Только никто их не жрал, как потом выяснилось.  
Первым вернулся Питер Кодди. Он учился на год старше меня, я его почти не знал, только когда он вдруг исчез, его мамаша пришла в школу и устроила истерику, как будто это школа была виновата, что Пит попался чужим в лапы. Так вот, Питер вернулся – обычный пацан, разве что бледный немного, да еще над ключицами у него были две темные дырки, и, если приложить к ним руку, можно было почувствовать, как внутри кто-то дышит.  
Пит сказал, что это не больно. То есть, немного неприятно, когда чужой влезает внутрь, а потом нормально, и даже не щекотно: чужой ловко устраивается внутри, раздвинув внутренние органы и заполнив собою все пустоты.  
Паника, конечно, была. Это, дескать, хуже смерти, это насилие над человеческой природой!  
Только потом стало ясно, что ни о каком насилии речь не идет. Потому что чужие никого не принуждали, а только предлагали (на хорошем, кстати, английском, быстро выучили). И многие соглашались.  
Почему? Да потому, что чужих не берет ни рак, ни СПИД, никакой другой вирус. Регенерируют они почище наших ящериц – они и есть, собственно, ящерицы, только разумные. Живучие, ко всему иммунные ящерицы.  
Которые все эти свойства передают своему носителю – а от него только и требуется, что есть в два раза больше, чем раньше.  
Слушая сбивчивый, пафосный лепет Дэна, я все размышлял, как объяснить ему, что вторжение обернулось удачным симбиозом, что, несмотря на формальное осуждение властей, все больше и больше людей обматывают горло шарфами – а скоро, наверное, и отверстия возле шеи никого не будут смущать. И что не такая уж большая плата за железное здоровье – иногда просыпаться в незнакомом месте и не помнить, как сюда попал. Симбионту тоже нужна некоторая свобода действий, в конце концов.  
Всего этого я не стал ему объяснять. Я, как мог деликатно, попрощался с ним и улизнул.

Неделю назад я встретил Дэна снова. Он вперил в меня потерянный взгляд, поправил сползающие очки и тихо спросил:  
– Пол… как же так? Я же… двадцать лет…  
– Прости, Дэн, у меня встреча через десять минут, – соврал я, натянул повыше ворот свитера и ушел, не оборачиваясь.

Вчера я мельком видел Дэна на улице. Его шея была обмотана длинным клетчатым шарфом.


End file.
